The Sin Of The Yellow Flower
by Missbreak
Summary: There is a frequent rumor of Villagers spying an extremely Beautiful Young Girl In A Yellow Kimono walking her way near the river, singing her love for a demon, this rumor has been spoken through generations and has been called a legend in The present. Some people may believe in it, others don't, but I know Exactly What happened, come here, and let me tell you this beautiful Story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Sin Of The Yellow Flower**

**Hello !  
Thank you for chosing this fanfiction, it's my very first one, so i'm trying my best !  
I'm also not a native english speaker, so if you find some mistakes in grammar, I apologize.  
This fanfiction is for mature audiences, it is focused on Sesshomaru's Point Of View (POV Abriged)**

Enjoy.

**Chapter 1 : We need a heir.**

People say that it's notmal for a human to at least make one mistake in his life, it is impossible for a human to be perfect, however, the demon, who is born as a sin, is capable of never making at least one good act in his life time, or so they say.

Because of that fact, people know that doing evil is easier than doing good deeds, but they never admit it, no one can be perfect, there is never been one human in the whole world who was perfect, in a divine point of view.  
Thus, the humans beg for god's forgiveness.  
Their pathetic acts can be often too pitiful, which let's them think they can get away with it.

… Or so he thinks.

As far as he knows, he always hated humans, they never know what they are up to, what kind of person they are, what they are good at, what they hate, love, need or want.  
… They need to know them, to analyze those facts.  
Which is something he Hates.

Them, demons are all easy to understand, they can sense the different kinds of demons all over the world, a type of demon is the same as all the other demons, let's take a Hanyou for exemple, at a glance he already knows it's a stupid unpowerful idiotic mutt, like probably all the other Hanyou's that existed before his stupid brother InuYasha.

… Or so he says.

Right now, he is probably the last of his kind, him and his mother, the only close relative there is to him is that Hanyou of a brother, who is half related to him.  
The other half is part of his father's love affair, whom he didn't actually pay much attention to.

Because his brother was going to get married to a human girl, their child would be either human, either hanyou, while mating, it is impossible for the hanyou to 'mate' the human woman and make sure the child will be born as a demon, which will become a hassle.

In order to get a heir of the powerful InuYoukai Family, the demon has to mate a human woman in order to get a child with the father's complete blood.  
The mating is a series of rituals to do on the human bride in order for the child to obtain the whole blood, the ritual must begin before pregnancy, in order to achieve.

People say this 'ritual' wasn't attention of love at all, which is why his brother was born as a hanyou.

And 'he' is the Lord of the western lands.  
His name is Sesshomaru.

The very last Youkai of His Kind.  
Our story begins in the west lands, where the InuYoukai Empire lies, all though the empire is extremely far from the human villages, they still fear them deeply, they could come here at any moment and crush their village into dust.

Anyhow, It all began In The InuYoukai Empire.

Jaken, the little toad demon (Or Ghoul, Whatever you wish for it to be) was running around mumbling unknown things, « OH WHERE COULD MILORD BE ?! WHERE COULD HE BE ?! » He said In a stressed tone.

He knocked several times on his bedroom door, then moved to his office door, knocking as hard as he could, ran as fast as lightning, and finally entered the gigantic garden Of The InuYoukai Empire.

Still searching, he shouted the name of his lord, « LORD SESSHOMARUUUUU ! WHERE ARE YOUUUUU ?! »

Still not hearing a response, he continued, « LORD… » But as soon as he started, he felt an extremely painful Bump on his head.  
« I'm not Deaf » A mature deep masculine voice told him.  
It was him, The great InuYoukai Sesshomaru.

« L-Lord Sesshomaru… Please forgive me ! But your Mother, InuKimi Has Called You ! She needs you right away ! » He said Still painfully caressing his harmed head.

Sesshomaru sighed, he knew EXACTLY what it was about… Again with all the mating, Sesshomaru, by far honesty had yet to be interested in women, still being freshly young (in demon percpective) and keeping his pride, he hasn't touched a woman since birth, whom he is (surpirsingly) extremely proud of.

According to him, loving, or wanting a woman is a 'man's weekness…' thinking that men are too hooked up In women, he always kept his calm even with the most outrageous women in the whole country, he was an extremely difficult man, having his solid intentions of becoming stronger, Sesshomaru saw no need for having a woman by his side, the thought of it only came up as a 'bother'.

But as his mother said, 'We need more of our kind'.  
Due to that, he aknowledged the situation and accepted to mate a human woman and having her bear the future InuYoukai.

After walking through several rooms, he entered his mother's, a fine room bigger than most of the others, filled with silked Kimono's and beautiful Flowers who were from their garden, her futon, was extremely large, but confy, Sesshomaru's was bigger though, suited for a man and his strenght, the one his mother had was suited for her, light, and comfy.

« Finally… You came, Sesshomaru, i've been waiting so long for you, did your hunt go well ? » She asked with a smile.

Sesshomaru nodded, then glanced coldly at her, « What is it that you wish to talk about » He asked with his usual tone.

She giggled, « Why ask the obvious ? We found your mate Sesshomaru » She said happily.

Sesshomaru widened his eyes, she continued, « Yesterday while you were resting in The Forests of Kushinada, we looked at the nearest village's maidens, none of them wanted to bear your future children, we planned to take one by force, but a girl came and accepted to mate with you, she's here right now in the empire, waiting for orders » She explained to her son.

Sesshomaru kept his normal look for a while, then glanced at the ground, who could had thought it would be so quick ? He then asked his mother, « I do not plan to make this last any longer, when do we start the mating ceremony so we can get this over with » He said seriously.

« Very Soon… The first ceremony will begin tonight, we will then plan you to have her bear your child tomorow night at the same hour the ceremony begins, after that, we simply have to wait 9 months for the Young Youkai's to be born, you wont ever have to touch her again, you can even get rid of her if you desire to do so, It will be all over, do not worry, Sesshomaru » She said calmly.

Sesshomaru liked the last part, not having to worry about women buisness was a good deal, he wanted to finish the job so he could be at peace, for a total of 100 years has her mother asked him to get a woman to bear her children, it got worse day by day, as Sesshomaru started seeking for power.

Sesshomaru had only one thing in his mind.

Getting that Mating buisness over with as fast as he could.

The night came early, it was time for The mating ceremony, Sesshomaru waited in the edge of the hall for the human woman to come, his mother, looked at him smiling, happy her son will manage to make a heir to his family.

A few minutes later, she came, the human mate of Sesshomaru, she was dressed all in white, covering her face, walked the long of the hallway, bowed to his mother, and including Sesshomaru, and then sat on the middle of the room, waiting for orders.  
InuKimi glanced at her son, and then gave him the look that means, 'It's Time…'  
Sesshomaru nodded and moved his sleeves up, clanched his claws and slashed a deep wound on his arm, the blood kept falling non-stop, the woman who was watching suddenly gasped, wondering why he would do that.

Sesshomaru approached to the woman and ordered her, « Open Your Mouth »  
She hesitated at first, but after seeing the serious and deadly glare of Sesshomaru's, she gradually opened her mouth, he then squirted the blood inside of her mouth, whom she had to obviously swallow.

After drinking some of his blood, the bleeding gradually stopped, and the wound healed, Sesshomaru took off his bloody shirt off and gave it to Jaken who had to clean it (obviously).

The girl started coughing, wiping the blood on her mouth, InuKimi approached her and then patted her on the back, « You May Retreat to your room now » She said kindly.  
She nodded and backed away slowly, feeling Sesshomaru's stare back at her, it was not pleasant, she felt he didn't like her at all, her intuition Says she probably has to bear his child quickly, or else. 

After leaving the hall, she quietly waited for the permission to enter her personal chamber, she sat next to the japanese door and waited, a few moments later a Youkai Servant came and gave her InuKimi's accord, she nodded and went in.

After entering she sighed and took off her clothes harshly, splited and coughed quite a lot of times, the taste of Demon Blood still remained in her mouth, she undressed and then called out for a Female Youkai nearby, she rushed inside, « Do You need anything ? » She asked worried.

« yes please, Do You Have some water ? » She asked still coughing a bit, the Youkai Woman nodded, « Yes, please wait for a bit, i'll brin git to you right now » She said while rushing.

The reason why the servants from the empire were kind to her, was only because she was the woman who was about to bear Sesshomaru's Child, other than that, it depends if his lord would want to keep her, if he gives her his love and affection, she is bound to be respected all her life, but on the countrary, even the lowest demons like Jaken would be allowed to look down on her.

After all, she IS Human.

Her name ? No one knows, and no one cares, she is a complete Stranger, just a walking body, as we see her, but there is nothing to expect now isn't there ?

Even after the female Servant came with the water, it didn't wash the taste, it stayed, the despicable taste of vermin, of evil, murderer, and death.  
The blood of the demon remained.

Through disgust, the woman sat on her futon, looked at her small window, and dreamed of something you and I don't know.  
… Yet.

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

Thank you So Much For Reading the first Chapter, I'm happy to write this Very First Fanfiction !  
But before I Start anything else, please let me add a (Unspoken Questions) Corner, Thank You.

Q : Is the girl who will bear Sesshy's child rin ?! :D  
A : I guess you have to wait for the update of the next chapter, friend, even though I cannot spoil anything, I just want to add, yes, there is 'Rin' in this story, you just have to wait to know.

Q : Why can't he just be with another female demon to bear his child ?  
A : Well in this story, Sesshomaru and His Mother are the only Ones left, and he cannot have a child of 'his' kind with another demon, Half and Half blood cannot work (aside from a pure human body) as in what I think, that is my opinion.

That's all, if you have any more questions, please send them either to me or post a comment, i'll do my best to reply.  
To The Next Chapter ! 


	2. Chapter 2

**The Sin Of The Yellow Flower.**

**Hey, Welcome Back To Another Chapter !  
I'm so happy to write this, and for you to read it makes me happier.  
This Chapter might have a slight bit of Ecchi, but do not worry, I do not go for the details.  
Enjoy !**

**Chapter 2 : The Fake Promise**

Time passed by, and a new day showed up early.  
The sun shined brightly, and the birds began to sing their every day song, the young woman felt the sun's brightness on her face, she woke up, yawned and gazed at her window, after looking at her on broad daylight, we could clearly see her full appearance…

She looked like a 22 Year Old Woman, average looks, still pretty, she has long black hair and deep brown eyes, her face was long, and her nose pointy, her lips were thin, and curvy, proving she is a cheerful woman.

A short while of looking into the window, she heard knocking at her door, « Milady ? Are you awake ? I bought your breakfeast, can I come in ? » A female voice said politely.

« You May » She said, the female Youkai Servant entered with Japanese Food, made for Humans, she put the food near to her futon and served her some water, she then asked her, « Did you sleep well ? Today is another day, Lady InuKimi has ordered for you to be ready after breakfeast, You must do another Ceremony in order for you To Bear his mighty lord's child » She said.

« Again ? I thought we were through with it already ? » She asked.  
« I'm sorry, Milady, but drinking his lord's blood was just a start, you have to bathe yourself in Youkai Lakes and Perform many Dances of Various Youkai, and then, tonight before you enter His lord's chamber, you must 'promise' to InuKimi Your Life » She explained.

And then, out of Curiosity, she asked « Promise my life ? Can you please explain this to me ? »  
The Youkai kept quiet, she then tried to change the subject, « Please eat everything, we need a healthy heir ! »

It didn't sound right, something was wrong, and those Youkai Were hiding something from her !  
But she didn't really care for now, anyway, today is probably one of the most annoying days of her life, supposedly, she was about to do a serie of rituals and of course, meet her partner tonight.

But what could I say ? That is what she wanted, no ? Her coming to accept to bear the child of a demon was her choice, wasn't it ?

If it wasn't for love, then what was it ?

All of those questions have yet to be answered.

Coming back to His Lord's Side, Sesshomaru kept his facial expression of every day, like always, his days looked the same, him always wanting to gain power was almost like a long lost dream, every since his father gave him a meaningless sword that 'brings back the dead'.  
The sword whom he always wanted was the Tessaiga, a distructive sword made by his long lost Father's tooth, who was extremely powerful.

Every time he thought about it, he sighed, and reflected all of his life in an awful matter, while his mutt of a brother was about to have a beautiful life, he, Sesshomaru, the one who was supposed to be the lord, the most powerful, respected demon, is forced to mate unknown and despised human women for him to save his kind.

But he wasn't weak, he couldn't be taken so lightly that easily, many times has he mocked his brother for being weak, falling in love, and giving up the needs of powers, he was always weak to begin with, he fell in love with a woman and then married her reincarnation, yearning for the love of the dead.  
But it wasn't his buisness though.

A few minutes later, he heard some knocking on the door, and an awfully annoying voice, who already made him know who it was…  
His annoying Toad Demon.  
Jaken.

« Lord Sesshomaru… Can I come in ? » He asked politely.

Sesshomaru sighed, « Come In » He said.  
Jaken entered, and closed the door, a faint smile on his face, but his lord's deadly glare made him realize he had to talk fast, his smile faded and he started clearing his throat.  
« Ahem ! I came here to infrom you that the series of Ritual will begin right away, Lady InuKimi has asked me to make sure you attend all of the rituals, as the partner of that human maiden » He explained.

Sesshomaru looked at Jaken with an extremely annoyed look, « Tell her I do not want to attend this idiotic Ritual, I am of No use for it, so I do no see why I should lose my time for pointless things » He said while sighing.

« But… Milord… » Jaken tried to say.  
« It's already good enough that i accepted that filthy woman under my care, now get out, and don't ever disturb me, or i'll make sure to torn you into pieces » He Said Coldly.  
« Y-Yes milord » Jaken Said while closing the door.

Sesshomaru again sighed, he was really annoyed, he couldn't even be at peace when that woman was around, he really wanted to get this mess over with so he could be at peace again.

'As soon as the child is born, i'll make sure to get rid of her' he thought.

Sesshomaru wasn't a sweetheart to begin with, he was never loving or caring for any other person, Human or Demon, Mother Or Father, even (more like espacially) his brother, whom share a deep hatred for each other.  
Not only once has Sesshomaru smiled on his life time, be it an evil smirk, perhaps, never once has he also gently gazed at anyone, glared, yes, but other than that, no, his every day face kept the same, it was a straight emotionless face, whom nobody could see through.  
He was definately not easy to read, something his mother was deeply proud of.

The series of Ritual Began for the young maiden.

The first ritual, consisted to kill a living being, in other words, an act of evil, it could be any living being, thus, decided to kill an animal.

The second ritual was to wear a Youkai Mask and begin the Demon Dance, who was symbolizing the dephs of hell and acts of Evil, making sure the child would be merciless (This Ritual was optional, by the way, InuKimi wanted a powerful and evil heir).

The other ritual was to turn water into poison, it was necessary to be capable of doing so, because 'poison' for the humans, was often a 'cure' for the demons, you can say it was like a Medical lesson.

And finally, the promise.

The extremely tired maiden waited in a extremely small room for InuKimi.  
She started trembling somehow, she also felt a chill, she didn't like it at all, the room was cold, and humid, the small pillow on where she was sitting on was also very wet, the room was underground, it was filled with insects, she didn't feel safe.

A while later, InuKimi entered, with a smile on her face, the woman tried to smile back, but it only made her look ridiculous, « Now now, are you tired ? Don't worry it's all over, you won't be doing anything else, you can rest for an hour, but not now… Follow me, there's something I want to show you… » she said.

The maiden stood up and followed InuKimi, after walking long halls, she started hearing faint noises, it felt like someone… Was screaming ? As they walked further, the noises got louder and louder, it was indeed, screams.  
They we're so loud, she started covering her ears, « Just… Just what is this ?! » she asked shocked and in full panic, InuKimi opened a door, to show her a man who was being tortured by one of her servants, the servant stopped as soon as he saw her, « Don't mind me, continue… » she said, he nodded and kept torturing him with a wip.

InuKimi glanced at the girl, who was horrified, « Scary isn't it ? This is what we do to the people who refuse to obey us, or follow our laws, the man you see here, betrayed us, he was actually a spy of the Eastern Empire, he gave them information about our acts, we soon managed to get him, and there he is now… » She said with a look of disgust, she then asked her to follow her on a room nearby, the screams and yells we're louder, and it was a woman.  
She was about to be burnt alive, « NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! PLEASE ! PLEASE FORGIVE MEE ! » She yelled and shouted for her life, « That woman you see here, was one of our servants, she tried to 'poinson' us, and according to her, 'we murdered her family' pfeuh ! That idiotic girl didn't know that human poison cannot harm us, we are about to burn her alive now, well isn't that lovely ? » She grinned.

The girl looked at her, her eyes full of fear, « Why… Why are you showing me all of this ? » She asked while biting her lip.

InuKimi glanced at her, gave her a lovely smile, « Well I thought You'd be clever than that ! » She stopped for a brief moment then gave her a furious glare, « If you betray us, or try to leave this empire, you know exactly what will happen… » She said while pointing at the girl who was already being burnt alive.

« Death… A series of torture before that, make it slow and painful, oh yes, extremely painful ! » She said with a huge grin on her face, she was honestly scary.

The girl gulped, she then knew what the servant meant by 'promise'… She had to promise InuKimi not to Betray her, her and her family, the whole western empire, the InuYoukai Family…

« I Won't betray You… I promise » She said with a small tear on her eye, InuKimi closed the door, and smiled, « Good… I'm glad you came up with a conclusion, now you may go up to your room, it's almost nightime, you wouldn't want Sesshy-Sama to be all waity-waity huh now wouldn't you ? » She said with a kawaii tone (who was extremely creepy) and what did she mean by 'Sesshy-Sama' ?!

The girl nodded, bowed, and went upstairs.  
As soon as she managed to get to her room, she sighed, and sat on her bed, still full of fright and terror, she couldn't take it anymore, and immidiately went in the rest room to puke.

But somehow, she started throwing up a lot more, normally, a small attempt would had been enough, but as soon as she started, she couldn't stop, the female servant who was in charge of her came imidiately, « Miss ! Are you alright ?! » She came inside worried, she then started patting her back, « I'm sorry, Lady InuKimi was too harsh, she shouldn't had showed you all of this ! » She said.  
After pausing for a while, she wiped off her mouth, her eyes full of fright, « It's… It's fine ! I'm okay now… » She said with an awkward smile.

« Are you sure ? Please let me bring some water ! » the servant said while rushing outside.

It wasn't time for throwing up, it was nearly night, and she knew what she had to do.  
She felt better after drinking the glass of water that the female servant gave her, « Do you need anything else ? » She asked still worried, she smiled and said, « No, thank you very much, i'm fine ».

« Well… If you need anything, i'm here » She said while leaving the room, the woman nodded, and stared at the mirror on the edge of her room, what she saw today meant a lot.  
But her stare meant something else.

She was overwhelmed by her thoughts, and came up with a conclusion, full of ambition.  
She took a shower and then went in time for the ceremony, where everybody was waiting for her, except Sesshomaru.

InuKimi smiled at her, and asked her to come closer, « Come here, my child » she said full of happiness (or so it seemed…).  
As she came in closer, InuKimi pulled her nearer, and kissed her on the forehead, the kiss was extremely hot, it felt like her forehead was burning.  
« It may sting a bit… » She said, still confused, she started sweating like crazy, and suddenly, a moon mark appeared of her forehead, « It is the symbol of the InuYoukai Family, this is part of the 'Promise' you made too, you are now one of 'us' » she said happily, « Now you may go join Sesshomaru, let a servant guide you » She said with open arms.

Even an idiot could tell.  
How fake that smile is, and the obvious.  
What was beneath that smile ? A smirk.

And what that smirk meant ?  
I'm afraid I do not know.

But all I know is that tonight, was a big night for that young woman.  
The ceremony ended quickly, it was nearly midnight, the girl was asked to go to Sesshomaru's room, who was in the extreme opposite of the empire, she walked for a while, stressed, and full of panic she walked slowly through the hallway, and looked for a big brown door, with a 'YOKAI' sign on it, when she found it, she stopped, took a deep breath and knocked.

I'm going to skip through the rest, because it was 'meaningless', Sesshomaru just sat there looking at the stars, his facial expression remaining the same, and him being speachless…  
Throughout his glare, it just happened almost casually.  
It was a loveless moment.

Throughout the process, something went wrong, Sesshomaru couldn't stand it, it wasn't the feeling, no, it felt different…  
… An unknown stench…  
Her body had a thousand of other smells, as if he entered an extremely crouded village, the stench of various Humans, the smell of a whole croud of human men.  
Sesshomaru stopped halfway, still quiet, the woman looked at him confused, he then turned around to face her and said, « I'm going… You can sleep here » With a cold tone.  
She nodded, then went immidiately to bed, and started blushing and feeling upset.  
Why did he stop ? Was he disgusted by something ?  
He put on his clothes and left.  
InuKimi was on the room nearby, « Whoah that was fast ! I didn't even hear anything ! » With A teasy voice, Sesshomaru didn't find it funny… The rest was left to the obvious.

After that moment, the next day…  
She was treated like a queen, her pregnancy began sooner than expected, She was given the most decent meals, the best care, and the most comfortable futon in the whole Japan, she had everything she wanted, including the respect, and honor.  
When she went outside to breathe some fresh air, the servants who were gardening stopped to greet her, telling her 'Good Morning, My lady !' with cheerful voices, it felt pleasant, it didnt matter if they were demons or not, she felt extremely at ease.  
Months passed like years for her, but it went by fast for them Youkai.

It was dusk…  
All the servants were resting already, since it was the night of the new moon.  
Jaken knocked on the door of the girl's chamber, since he bought her diner, « …Milady ? I bought you diner ! Can I come in ? » He asked.  
… Nothing, he then knocked again, « Milady ? Diner is here ! » He said a bit louder than before.  
Still nothing, when he was about to enter, he heard a few panting noises, as if someone was in pain, he then entered to see the maiden all red sweating and panting, « Is it… WHAT I THINK IT IS ?! » He shouted, the girl nodded, « I… I think the baby is coming… » She said a bit worried.  
Jaken droped the plate.  
« OH MY GOD ! MILORD ! LADY INUKIMI ! THIS DAY FINALLY CAME ! THE BABY IS COMING ! » He yelled with all his might.

InuKimi rushed into the girl's room, Sesshomaru on the other hand, took his dear time.

« What's all this comotion, You idiotic toad ?! » she said while glaring at the beast.  
« L-LOOK ! MILADY ! THE BABY IS COMING ! » He shouted.  
InuKimi glanced at the girl, and then had a suspicious look, « …Already ? I thought she was on her 8th month ? It's quite early… But the sooner the better, bring a midwife ! » She ordered.

As soon as the midwife came, she started pushing, it dured hours, even for the Youkai, it felt long, the inpatience made it difficult, InuKimi trembled in happiness, « Oh ! can't wait to see the next heir ! Will it be a girl ?! Or a boy ?! So exciting ! » She said happily.  
Sesshomaru rolled his eyes, somehow, we could see he knew what to expect, his senses were event better than his mother.

6 hours passed…  
« Just a bit more… I can see it's head ! » She said with reconfort.  
The last of those moments made The Youkai stressed.  
The woman pushed harder, until it was finally over, the baby finally came out, InuKimi jumped in Happiness, "Hurray For The New Heir! So?! Is it a boy or a girl?!" She said excited.  
Somehow, the midwife was speechless, InuKimi then asked a bit more seriously, "so… A boy or a girl?"  
The midwife's hands started trembling, "There is… Something wrong here… Did you really do all the rituals… Perfectly?" She said worried.  
InuKimi couldn't wait, she took the crying baby and looked at him, suddenly her eyes widened, leaving a frighten face, "This… This… How could this be?!" She said louder and louder.  
The woman, who was exhausted of giving birth, closed her eyes, not wanting to hear the obvious.  
"THIS CHILD ISN'T A DEMON! IT'S HUMAN!" InuKimi Shouted.  
The Youkai who were in the room gasped, all of them were extremely shocked, aside from Sesshomaru, "We did all the rituals without fault… How could—" She then stopped talking and looked at the woman, she then turned around to face Sesshomaru, "We need to talk right away my son…" She said with a serious glare.

After taking him to a more quiet room, she asked, "Sesshomaru… I get the feeling you were hiding something from me…" She said while adding a deadly glare all into it.  
Sesshomaru smirked, "Well, you're late, mother…" He said in an amusing tone.  
"That woman… Wasn't a virgin that night… Wasn't she?" InuKimi was dead serious there.

Sesshomaru stood quiet, then said, "You could've smelled the scent of a million men on her, yet you didn't, remaining quiet was a good choice, you disappointed me, mother…" He said with his emotionless face.  
InuKimi let out a growl, she then rushed into the room and ordered the Youkai, "Burn this woman Alive!" She yelled with all her might.  
They nodded and took her, she then opened her eyes, still tired from giving birth, her eyes we're on her child, her baby girl, the Youkai Stopped when InuKimi approached her, "You're a very strange woman, what was your purpose on coming here, already with a child in you?! What did you expect?! Was it a death wish that you wanted? Answer me!" She shouted at her.  
The girl didn't say anything, but smiled, a smile that had a deep meaning, and a smile that hid a really really complicated and sad story.  
"Tch!" InuKimi backed away, "Rin" The girl said.  
She turned around, "What?"  
"… This child's name… It shall be Rin" She said with eyes full of hope.

InuKimi rolled her eyes, "Go and take her out of my sight!" She shouted.

There were so many questions to be asked, but so little possible answers, the child's mother was about to die.  
Sesshomaru looked at the extremely small being who only started breathing some minutes ago, there was one thing for sure, Sesshomaru wasn't her father, and I doubt he would ever see her that way.

This Story, my dear friends, has just barely started.  
Everything seems unclear for now.  
What was that woman's intention? Why did she come to the InuYoukai Empire? Will we know her purpose one day? Her story? Perhaps…

There is One thing I Know for certain.  
This is the start of a very complicated and loving story, between a young girl and a powerful demon.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Hello!  
I'm sorry for making you wait!  
I hope you liked this chapter, and thank you for everything!  
If you can, please review my story and add it to your favorites!  
Thank you Very Much! 


	3. Chapter 3

**The Sin of The Yellow Flower.**

Hello again !  
I've been reading the reviews, thank you! I Was so very happy! ^^  
Also, I'm surprised this is getting fans, I thought it would end up horribly, (lol) but thank goodness it seems people like it!  
Do not worry, for I, shall Update more chapters!

Chapter 3: The Bond.

It's already been a week since the child's birth, since the incident, and the death of it's mother.  
InuKimi has been feeling down ever since the day 'Rin' was born.  
The heir she always wanted to have was actually a human girl, a small weakling little girl with no powers or ability, she was useless.

The Youkai from the empire all wanted one thing, for InuKimi's depression to end, why you ask? Because every time that woman feels depressed, she is bond to break every single object (or being) on her way, if a servant get's in her way she pushes him, if there is furniture in the way she breaks it.  
This all demanded extra work, and extra work, is a hassle.

But there was something who bothered them even more, Sesshomaru.  
Ever since then, he hasn't spoken a word, nor has he eaten, he always remained in his personal office where he'd read his large amount of Youkai books, or he'd go out and hunt for meat.  
Knowing his mother will stop her useless depression soon, he was prepared for any absurd proposal she had to give him, it was complicated enough, and that story and drama of a new 'heir' wasn't about to come up any time soon, which, was a very good thing (for Sesshomaru).

And what about the young girl, Rin? Well, she was in the care of her mother's midwife, who temporally stayed in the empire.  
Right now, things were messed up, many things happened, and a lot of business were to be taken of, the Youkai were all in deep stress, no matter what time it was, or which day it was, they had something they needed to do right away, including trying to calm their Lady down (they are referring InuKimi).

At the beginning, InuKimi planned to Burn the child with her mother, seeing that she'd only be a nuisance, but surprisingly, Sesshomaru stopped her from killing the child, wanting to know why, his mother asked him 'why would he keep the child of a woman who reeks the scent of betrayal'?  
The answer was simple:  
'Throwing Her Life away would be a waste' Is exactly what he said.

And throughout that point, nobody understood what he really meant, since he was, after all, a merciless demon, how could he want to keep a little girl so badly?  
That, is something only he knows for himself.  
And hat he IS going to keep for himself.  
But all I know, is that the InuYoukai Family… Or rather the whole empire of the InuYoukai family, was in chaos for 4 Months.

I can't tell if things were better after the 4 months.  
But time went by quickly, the midwife stopped taking care of Rin when she became 5 years old, from now on it was relied to the Youkai Servants of the empire.

But I can't say that they were happy to take care of her, the child wasn't supposed to be born, she was unwanted, and definitely not welcomed, but they still had to take care of her, which was a hassle, and Sesshomaru, who wanted to keep her, didn't see her since birth.

Young Rin was actually very cheerful, she would run a lot, sing some songs who were learned from the midwife, and address herself on third person, (which was pretty cute).  
Gradually, the Youkai were able to stand her, she wasn't that much of a hassle, all they had to do was feed her, after doing so she would play in the garden, or annoy Jaken, and that satisfied every one.  
(Except Jaken)

One day, while little Rin was running in the garden, she saw a huge and white fluffy figure on the ground, being really curious (like most kids of her age) she walked towards it slowly, and up closer, she could see even better.  
It was a huge white dog!  
Her eyes widened, "W-wooooow!" She said with a huge grin, "What a pretty dog! Rin wants to touch it!" She said happily.  
Sadly, she was too naïve, not thinking twice that that dog could easily bite her, or even worse, eat her alive, girl's her age were pretty delicious, and she was a prey of choice.

Just as she was about to caress the beast, did it open it's eye, Rin frowned, the eye widened, and the dog stood up, right In front of her, was a humongous white red-eyed dog!  
The beast looked at her for a brief moment, so did Rin, this encounter was by far from normal, aside from that, instead of being frightened to death, she smiled widely and shouted, "DOGGY!"

Without warning, she tried to climb the dog's back, who looked at her awkwardly, and somehow, rolled his eyes, to sit down allowing her to get a grip of his fur properly.  
Rin managed to climb on his back somehow, she started caressing the extremely comfortable and beautiful white fur, it felt really nice.

The dog then turned to take a glimpse at her, she looked back at him, and then smiled, "Aren't you afraid?" The beast said.  
"Oh Not r— WAIT! You can talk?!" She said surprised, the beast then turned to face the sky, "I'm a demon, of course I can talk" He said seriously, he then turned his head to face her, "And you? What's a little girl like you doing wandering off all alone in the forest?" He asked.  
Rin looked at him awkwardly, "What do doggy mean's on 'forest'? Rin is in her garden!" She said full of herself, "Take a good look around" the beast said.  
Rin started looking at her surroundings, it was true, she didn't recognize the garden, she probably backed away too much without noticing, and her seeing the pretty white figure made her back away even more, the beast sighed, "If I wasn't around, you probably had been eaten by now".  
Rin then stared at him, with a pouty face, "But if doggy is a demon, why didn't he eat Rin yet?" She said.  
That was a good point, but the beast, answered with proud, "Because I already ate my share of meat".

Rin smiled, "Will you Eat Rin If She comes tomorrow before you had your meal?" She asked with a teasy voice, the beast stared at her for a moment, fully understanding her question, she wants to come back tomorrow, he then turned to gaze at the trees, "Well you'd have to see that for yourself" He said.

And thus, was Rin's first encounter with a demon.

The white demon dog brought her back to the garden safely, while he was about to leave, Rin stopped him, "Will doggy be at the same spot tomorrow?" She asked, the dog replied to her simply, "Don't worry, you'll know where to find me".  
Rin didn't understand the concept of that answer, but it sounded good, she agreed to see him again, but just as he said, it is possible for him to use her and eat her, somehow, Rin knew he would never do that, as if that dog demon was someone important, someone she would later rely on all her trust.  
It is probably Rin's 6th sense blooming already, the feeling was already so very strong, she knew, that that demon was her friend.

And she also knows who will be her enemy, which leads to a great advantage to chose whom she will rely her trust to.

But somehow, she was a very weak child…  
Well, to the obvious, we all know why she is so weak, it is due to the night her mother spent with Sesshomaru, if they had finished what they started, she wouldn't had been even born, why? You ask?  
Everything that is related to Youkai would harm a human fetus, they are not compatible at all, if she didn't already had Rin, she would be having a demon child right now, and would had probably lived, however, it went down to her, and instead she died and her child was born weak.

And it was true…  
She would get a cold easily, cough often, her eyesight is getting even worse day by day, she was told that in 30 years, she would turn blind, due to a rare misfunction on her eyes, which doesn't have a cure, the only solution was to insert a small thin item to her eye and move some parts, and prey for it to not harm her any further.

The Youkai in the empire didn't dare tell her the truth, she was still young, after all…

However, she was far from stupid, she was actually, very smart, and over heard their conversation, it didn't mind her though, thirty years is still far from coming, and she was in a good position to know that.  
Putting that aside, she was happy.  
She didn't receive the love she had from her Grandmother (InuKimi) nor from some servants in the empire, well… Just one actually, Jaken.  
But still, she didn't mind it at all, not a single once was she sad, she always found new games to play, new stuff to imagine, stories to share, and things to discover, her imagination was also probably the best thing that she ever gained, she was able to make an excuse in just a second when she gets into trouble.

But there is one thing that made her even more curious…  
Ever since she turned 4 years old, she heard of a man, an important man, the so called 'Lord' of the empire, and her supposed 'father' by over hearing conversations, she also heard about how 'getting a new heir' and stuff like that, but she couldn't understand the slightest bit, somehow, she got much more curious on that 'lord' whom she hears so much about, never once has she saw him, even though they live in the same empire, there are so many rooms that Rin didn't see, she had that bad habit of wanting to know what's in what, or where is what, whenever she get's somewhere she isn't familiar with.

But it wasn't as if everything was that awful, she was used to it anyway, and she didn't crave for love and affection… No… Not yet…

She always eats with the servants of the empire, mainly the lord's and InuKimi's, she wasn't allowed to eat on the same table as the great InuYoukai family, so she managed to befriend some of the servants, who slowly started to adore her.

Her life was OK in some terms, but she managed to guess that she wasn't meant to be here, she had yet to know her life was spared by the lord, and the story behind her mother's death, however she wasn't that curious about her mother's origins and her father included, she was led by her beliefs and her imagination.

But there was something she had yet to understand.  
Her life took a turn exactly when she met the giant dog demon in the forest.  
And she would soon, know why…

Anyways, the next day, Rin finished her breakfeast early, "Well now, Rin, you're in a hurry today! Is there something going on?" A female Servant asked her, Rin turned around to look at her, her mouth still full of food, she nodded, and rushed outside.  
She was about to meet again, the big white dog demon that she saw yesterday, like promised, she went out in the same hour.

Still a bit confused and bad with orientation (common for kids her age) Rin started running around trying to back away from the garden, but I can't say it became for the better, she had the weird feeling she was running around in circles, she soon got tired, and stopped to rest beneath a tree, she was disappointed, not seeing that white dog depressed her, but by all luck, she heard a humongous howl, coming from the other side, curiously, she ran towards that sound, to find, again, the beast from yesterday.  
She smiled widely, "DOGGY! You're here!" She shouted.  
She didn't notice, but she went deeper in the forest, it was a miracle she survived without being eaten by demons, that white dog demon probably drove away the other Youkai in order to protect her, but it's only me assuming so…

Still the same as always, the beast remained calm, and stared at her, Rin, full of happiness, jumped on him to give him a kind and generous friendly hug.  
"You… You do know I can eat you, right?" He said coldly, Rin looked at him with her usual smile, "Rin told doggy yesterday she didn't believe that! Rin knows doggy is nice and would never do that!" She said with ease.  
She then turned again and asked him, "Did Doggy eat his food today?"  
The dog gave her the weird look, she asked quite the personal questions, he tried to avoid that, but she's a kid, and still a 'baby' at that, "If I didn't, I would had chewed you already by know" He said full of himself, Rin giggled.

Somehow, this relationship was by far from normal, but somehow, it happened, just like that.

But now that everybody thinks about it, nobody would believe it could happen.  
But you? Would you believe it if someone told you a little girl managed to befriend a ferocious beast? A demon? No… I don't think so.

And it continued that way, every day…  
Rin, still small, keeps running away into various new areas, her meeting with that beast was either a coincidence, or him following her, afraid she'd be eaten, the two of them could be correct, but if it was 'coincidence', I'd be possible it relied on fate, but you are allowed to believe whichever.

Days went by, and months too, Rin felt ease whenever she was with that dog demon, she told him everything, about InuKimi, about the servants, the empire, and the lord whom she never seen.

The dog asked out of curiosity, "What have you heard, from that lord?"  
"They say he is mean and cruel, and other hard stuff for Rin to know, they talk so much about that person, but they say the same things, they know so little about that person but still talks too much, Rin doesn't like that…" she said while poking her fingers.

The demon then stared at her for a brief moment, she turned and asked him what was wrong, he answered simply: "I just think it's impossible for a small girl like you to stay with demons, have you ever thought of leaving and staying with the people of your kind?"  
Rin changed her facial expression suddenly, she then looked at the ground, and thought for a moment, "Rin has never thought about it before, but Rin doesn't want to, Rin's friends in her home says that people who are related to Rin aren't trustworthy, and that they might betray Rin one day, so she didn't really want to know more" She said with thought.

"Would you rather be eaten alive then?" He asked once more.  
She then turned facing him, and gave him a surprising mature look, "Rin would prefer being eaten alive then feel the pain of betrayal" She said.

He had no answer, he acknowledged her answer, "You're not that stupid for a kid" He said with a smile, she pouted, and then giggled.

And it continued every day, the same way.  
And in the blink of an eye, 5 years passed, and still no change, Rin managed to refer herself to first person after reaching 8 years old, she also learned a lot of things from him, she was cheerful every day and that satisfied her, somehow, slowly, they managed to build a strong relationship.

And the closer she gets from him, the more she distances herself from her kind, which will be a very big disadvantage in the future.

One day, like the others, on her way to the garden, she again, over heard a conversation, "Did you know? Lady InuKimi bought another woman to be our Lord Sesshomaru's mate again!" A random Youkai said, 'Sesshomaru? So that's his name?' she thought, they continued, "Oh My, so they didn't give up, well, I hope this time she took a decent woman, I don't want the same thing from 10 years ago to happen…" He said, "Yeah, I agree, it would be a pain in the neck!"

Rin stopped from that point on, she didn't know what it was about, and she didn't care.  
But somehow, that day, as if it was a coincidence.  
The Big White Dog Demon whom she gave all her secrets, wasn't there…

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Hey! Thank you again for reading! I'm sorry it took another day late, but I should try and take a rest, since my hands get sour from writing on the keyboard too much, I'll take a short break before starting to write again, don't worry, the end isn't near yet!  
I would appreciate it if you review the story, I get excited to read them every day!  
Thank You Again!  
Stay tuned for the next chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi !  
Thank You For Reading This fanfiction, I'm sorry it took a while for me to update since I'm taking a bit of rest from the keyboard, however, I am alright now and ready to write more chapters!**

Chapter 4 : Emotionless Lord

Rin started running around in the forest, searching non-stop for her friend, her only helpful supporter, her best of friend, the dog demon.

She didn't want to believe that he wasn't there, no… It felt wrong, she didn't want to acknowledge that, they promised to see each other every day at the same hour, and if something were to happen, he'd tell her, without lie.

Rin was stressed and disappointed, but more of that, worried, 'What if something happened to him?! Did he get into a serious fight with another demon? I hope Inu-San is okay…'

**Note: Inu-San meaning Dog-San (Respectful way to call a dog, something rarely used tbh)**

She went deeper and deeper in the forest, until she finally realized she was lost, out of panic, she started running and looking for the exit that would lead her to the Empire's garden, 'This is bad… It's getting late! And Inu-San is nowhere to be found' She thought.

It was no use, she was lost, tired, she decided to rest beneath a tree, until she felt a presence …  
She started looking around, a bit scared, she felt as if a thousand of eyes were looking at her, sniffing her scent, she had a cold chill, "Is… Is someone here?" She said, there was no response, she sighed, "Maybe it was just my imagination…"

But no, I wasn't her imagination.  
Just as she was about to rest for a bit, she felt a small drop of an unknown liquid falling on her head, she curiously looked up…  
… There was a giant lizard demon on top of the tree.

Scared, she immediately started running, the lizard was fast, really fast, he soon caught up with her, his tongue wrapped her leg, making her fall, "Ugh! No!" She shouted, "NOOOOOO! INU-SAN! PLEASE COME AND SAVE ME!" She started yelling, and shouting as much as she could, but nothing happened… Nothing…  
She started crying, she knew, he won't come for her, he wasn't there to begin with, and for a brief moment, she felt as if the close relationship they had, was actually fake, they were so close before, yet so distant, the lizard demon pulled her to his side, Rin stopped yelling, accepting her fate, she closed her eyes, and let her being eaten.

_I would had loved to see him one last time, to finally be able to tell him how much I'm grateful for meeting him…_

That day, little Rin was dead.  
At age 10, she had seen death.

A few hours later, the lizard demon who just had finished his meal, started walking happily towards the deep forest, until a deep masculine voice caught his attention:  
"I turn my back for a second, and there you go, eating what belongs to me"  
As soon as he turned his head, was he already seriously murdered, chopped into pieces, the murderer, was the lord of the west lands, Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru started sniffing the air, smelling a familiar scent, the scent of blood, blood of a young human child, he walked towards the smell, to witness a corpse, the corpse of young Rin, the scenery wasn't pleasant to the eye, but Sesshomaru got used to see worse, as he is after all, a Youkai seeking for blood, he looked at the body and saw her smile, he smirked, "She is even willing to smile at death, how stupid…" He said

He then took out a sword and looked at it, "This might come in handy after all…" He said while admiring the blade, it was a gift from his father after all, even though he didn't see any use of it, he still kept it, as we all know, Sesshomaru doesn't like to waste his things.  
He then moved the blade next to the girl's corpse, his eyes started glowing, 'There they are, the demons from the other world… Interesting…' He said to himself, the Youkai were about to take her, until Sesshomaru cut them in two with the blade, suddenly, Rin's wounds started to heal, and she gained her color back.  
She was revived.

After a brief moment, Rin gained consciousness, "Ugh… Hmm?" She then tried to open her eyes, still a bit blurry, she saw a very tall man right in front of her with silver hair and golden eyes, and a somehow familiar voice, "You shouldn't be wandering off to the forest all alone at such hour, little girls like you are a meal of choice for Youkai" He said to her, Rin, very curious, tried to stand up, but in vain, she felt as if her body was numb, and then fainted.

A few hours later, Rin woke up on her futon, confused if that was a dream or reality.  
She then heard some knocking on the door, "Rin? May I come in?" That voice said, "Yes!" She said happily, the door opened, it was Kuroe, a male dog Youkai with Black hair and Silvered eyes, a loyal servant to the InuYoukai family, not only is he loyal, but also very useful he often hunts high quality meals in the forest, gathers information from the nearby empire's, and takes care of many chores perfectly.  
Recently, he was charged to take care of Rin, something he didn't mind at all, Kuroe unlike the other InuYoukai's, had short hair, he didn't fine it convenient to walk around with long hair, it felt like a bother, so he kept his hair short in order to move freely, not only is he good looking but very polite, InuKimi has tried to seduce him for a long time by now after her husband's death and love affair, you can say she was rejected, in a polite manner, seeing how he always addresses her as the 'Boss'.

Kuroe looked at Rin, smiling, "How are you feeling? Do you feel any better?" he asked her, Rin nodded, "I feel great! But… Say, Kuroe?"  
"Hm?" He turned to face her, "How did I end up here?" She asked a bit confused.  
Kuroe stared at her awkwardly, "So you… Uh… don't remember?" He said worried.  
"No… Did… Something actually happen?"  
Kuroe looked at the ground, and then turned to face her, "We found you collapsed in the forest yesterday at dawn, you were in a critical state… Your clothes were all ripped off, you were almost frozen to death too, if he didn't find you back then, you were probably going to be eaten alive by a Youkai!"

Rin gasped, 'Maybe… It wasn't a dream?!' She thought, suddenly she started trembling, Kuroe asked her if she was fine, "I'm OK Kuroe, I just need some more rest…" She said.

Kuroe nodded, "If you need anything, please let me know" He said while leaving, Rin nodded, and tried to smile, but it didn't work.

Who was that mysterious figure? That man… Somehow looked familiar, and somehow…  
Rin's headache came back, she felt a deep pain, her forehead hurt like hell!

Meanwhile in InuKimi's room…

"What do you mean you don't want to?!" InuKimi shouted at her son.  
"I mean what I said, don't bother me anymore!" He said coldly, InuKimi faced him with one of her deadly glares, her fang showing, "You know very well there is not much time left! WE NEED THAT HEIR RIGHT AWAY!" She yelled, Sesshomaru looked at her, still expressionless, "If you truly want a heir, then why don't You go and get yourself a human male" He said full of himself.  
InuKimi growled, "Sesshomaru… I was too kind before, I gave you everything you always wanted ever since you were born, I cherished you, and gave you a beautiful life, and this is how you repay me? This is how you thank your mother?!"  
Sesshomaru turned, giving her the cold shoulder, "Says the woman who abandoned me all alone in the empire, for a total of 60 years…" he said.

InuKimi had enough, she then yelled so loudly that almost all of the empire's glass and furniture were about to explode "IF YOU ARE SO FULL OF YOURSELF THEN LEAVE THIS EMPIRE!"

"Then so be it" He said while leaving the room.  
This was probably the loudest fight a mother and son could have, and it was not pretty at all.  
Sesshomaru left the room and sighed, he was tired, tired of all this mating crap, tired of listening to the same thing for over 100 years already, he was tired of having to dirty himself on women who aren't even worth to look at, he was on the edge of murdering every little life there is in this empire including his mother.

He then started to breathe heavily, trying to keep himself calm, he knew that his mind would turn blank when he'd get angry, so he tried not to add a cause of regret in his story, he then gripped his arm tightly to the point he wounded himself, his claws were already deeply inside of his flesh, he stopped after a few drops.  
'I'm going to end this… Right now, I'm going to butcher that woman, without fail'  
He then started opening doors, searching for his supposed mate, after sniffing the air he caught a human scent, he followed the direction of the scent, and immediately opened the door.  
But inside that door, was Rin, sleeping soundly.  
Somehow, Sesshomaru calmed down, his desire to kill faded away, a sweet atmosphere started building up.  
He closed the door and walked towards her futon, and squatted to gaze at her, still keeping his expressionless face, she was sleeping so soundly… Surprisingly looking so mature while sleeping, Sesshomaru wanted to move her bangs away, but immediately stopped his hand, it felt weird for him, why? Why did he want to touch her so badly?  
Sesshomaru kept it for himself, he didn't want to know any further, and let her be.  
Time went by so fast… It was as if she was born yesterday…

What would she be after another 10 years?  
And how would he feel?  
These questions are too soon to be asked now.  
But in his eyes, Rin is still an insignificant useless bother to him, as his intentions still remain unknown.

Tomorrow, he was about to meet again another mate.

And tomorrow, Rin was about to, again, search for her Inu Friend.

Could it perhaps be… That both of those coincidences… Were related?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

I'm sorry for the wait, don't get mad please.

**I was taking a break, I'm not trying to quit this work, don't spam or insult in the reviews, I would appreciate some respect, and please be patient, as I said on my profile, either I'm taking a break, or am I busy at school if there is a late update.  
The chapter was shorter than usual, I'm sorry, but I was running out of time and it started getting late.  
Thank You For Reading my messages.  
Let the next chapter come soon.  
**

**  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello!  
Thank you again for reading this fanfiction.  
I know, it's a bit late but… Here it is!  
Please remember to review the story, it will be gladly appreciated.  
Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Kimono Ohana Shop.

Sesshomaru was walking on the empire, randomly breaking furniture on his way, pushing or seriously injuring servants, he was clearly angry.

Why you ask? Well simply because his mother bought another 'mate' to the empire, not just one actually, three, and why? Simply because she thinks her son isn't satisfied with the previous one, thinking he'd prefer different kind of maidens from different villages out of the west area, but it wasn't what Sesshomaru wanted, no… Not at all.

Sesshomaru barged into his mother's room, and glared at her, that glare meant a lot, and the servants who were inside immediately understood they had to leave, right away, "I thought I clearly told you NOT to bring any more women to this empire, mother!" He shouted, InuKimi, still lying on her futon, looked at her son with a smile, "You know, Sesshomaru, I was thinking about our talk yesterday, and I shouldn't had shouted at you, I know exactly why you refused, it's because the woman I bought you wasn't at your taste! I'm sorry, I wasn't really thinking of your needs, so I bought you three more of different kinds! You get to choose one, or better, just take them all!" She said happily.  
Sesshomaru looked at his mother angrily, she was sick! If Sesshomaru really wanted a woman, he'd have her long ago, when he wants or needs something, he always gets it, and fast, he started to calm himself down and to pursue his mother, "I don't think you understood me well, mother… I DO NOT WANT ANY WOMAN IN THIS EMPIRE" He said clearly.  
InuKimi stopped to smile, her face becoming more serious, "And I don't think you understood me well either Sesshomaru… WE NEED A HEIR, RIGHT AWAY! PRONTO! We can't lose more time! So this is why we need you to make one of these women bear your child! If not, then we can say goodbye to the future generation of InuYoukai!" She said.  
Sesshomaru had enough, he always had to do everything himself, if it was to get rid of someone, or to get something, he was in charge of it, while his mother stayed in the Empire, and flirting with Youkai Men.

He went outside of her room, frustrated, 'That woman never shuts up, how annoying' He thought, and he was right, she annoyed him almost every time she had to talk to him, any matter she brings up would make him angry, and that was right.

Sesshomaru is already 269 Years Old, In Human age: 28.  
He didn't have the time to be fooling around, nor to follow his mother's silly requests, he acknowledged the situation and the need of a heir 10 years ago before Rin's birth, but later than that, he felt disgust.  
The scent of a thousand men still remained, Rin's mother smell… He still had it in his mind, and each time he would think about it, he'd want to throw up.

He sighed and then decided to rest on his office, the only peaceful room in the empire, nobody would dare enter his office, without his permission, no one, even his own room wasn't calm, as her mother always came in uninvited to bother him, at least in his office, he was respected and seen as 'busy' for either doing some research on the Youkai's of the land (Researching about The Youkai on the land was optional, Sesshomaru saw the need on seeing what kind for Youkai lies on the west lands in order to protect his Family and the villagers who support them with 'offerings' this kind of Job is by all needs hard and is required to search for a Youkai's weakness and his life span, I can let you guess the other reasons as there are many) and also for writing letters to nearby empire's who are occupied by another species of Youkai family, even though the InuYoukai family is strong, there is, other Youkai Families who are just as strong, it is needed for them to keep a good relationship at any cost, not like it matters, for Sesshomaru, who loves joining in wars.

With the many reasons why he is on his Office, nobody dared to come inside without his permission, either way, they would die instantly, if not later, it doesn't matter.

Sesshomaru took a deep breath and rested his head on his desk, finally some peace and quiet, Sesshomaru loved to stay on his oriental Japanese styled office, it felt so calm, so nice… He would rest there for hours, and it would calm him down, you can say It was Sesshomaru's lucky spot, the best room in the whole empire.

Meanwhile, young Rin woke up, and decided to go back to the forest right after diner, she didn't care if it was late, all she wanted was to meet again with her friend.  
"Rin? You're up already?" Kuroe asked while passing by, Rin looked at him, and smiled, "Yes! I feel much more better now, thank you for worrying about me" She said happily, Kuroe giggled, "Why thanking me? You should thank lord Sessho—Oops" He shut his mouth instantly, Rin's smiled faded away, "I should thank who?" She asked, Kuroe started sweating, "Euh, No… Forget what I Said, please, the diner is ready" He said awkwardly, Rin found it Suspicious, she could swear he was about to say 'You should thank Lord Sesshomaru!'  
Sesshomaru… Sesshomaru? The lord whom she has never seen once since birth? The one who was 'supposed' to be her father, but isn't? The one who didn't even want to meet her since 10 Years ago? Who refused to touch her mother? THAT Sesshomaru?  
Rin was confused, if the man who saved her back in the forest was Sesshomaru, then she was sure that she'd meet him again.

Without noticing Rin smiled, wait, smile? No… More like a smirk, a mature smirk, something that wouldn't be on a little 10 year old girl's face, a smile that had a deep and mysterious meaning, a smile who had intentions.  
Kuroe looked at her, a bit stressed, 'It slipped my mouth, I hope she didn't notice…' He thought.

Diner started, Rin ate with the Youkai Servants including Kuroe, they thanked god for the food, and then started.  
Rin was inpatient, she wanted to go out soon, very soon, Kuroe noticed how Rin changed, and he honestly found it suspicious, "What's the rush, Rin?" He asked, Rin, still chewing her food, tried to answer, "Owh Bnobthing! Mjust Eathhing Blike Busuwal (Oh! Nothing! Just eating like usual)"  
Kuroe smiled teasingly, the other's did too, Rin was an adorable girl, they knew when she was lying or when she was trying to pull off something, but they let it be, knowing how innocent she is…  
… They were about to regret that later on.

After diner, she excused herself and left, Kuroe immediately stopped her; "Hey! Rin! Don't go at the forest! It's very dangerous at night!" He said a bit worried, Rin, promised him not to.  
… That was Rin's first lie.

She first ran off to the right side of the forest, 'The Demon back then was from the left side, Me and Inu-San used to meet up at the Left side, but he'd take me to the right side eventually, perhaps there aren't any demons there?' She thought, she then walked, her following the border between the InuYoukai's Garden and the forest, she started calling out for her Inu Friend, "Inu-San! Are you there? Answer me!" She whispered.

No response.  
She didn't want to give up, she continued, "Inu-San! Please answer me!" She said again, but still no response.  
Rin was tired, and had enough, she was walking for 30 minutes already, and she got deeper in the forest, the woods were so dark and humid, it felt disgusting, 'Ugh' She felt awful, and nauseous, somehow, her innocence slowly started to fade, and unusually, she felt a deep anger rushing through her blood.  
'You left me… You left me… You left me to die…' Those words kept repeating on her mind.

Until…  
"DAMN YOU! Why! Why! Why! Why! Why! Why! Why! Why! Why! Why! Why! YOU TRAITOR! I thought you were my friend, I thought you'd remain by my side! I thought you'd be honest with me! Help me! I thought you'd always tell me the truth! But you left me to DIE! WHERE ARE YOU?! YOU COWARD! Show yourself! RIGHT AWAY!" She shouted and yelled with all her might.  
And for an instant, all of the demons of the forest came towards the right side, and again, she was the prey of a thousand eyes.

Even though she knew they would come, she wasn't afraid, her anger just kept getting bigger, she then laughed.  
"Aha… Ahaha! Ahahahahaha!" Her eyes started glowing.

The demons slowly came, Rin didn't care, no, she glared at them, "You… Youkai… I'm not afraid of you… I've seen death already, and I'm not afraid to see it again, I'm even willing to embrace it…" She said slowly, and continued, "Well? Come at me! If you'd dare!"

One of the demons rushed towards her, Rin, still confident, looked deep into his eyes.  
Rin kept staring, until she closed her eyes suddenly, while the demon was about to come and attack her, a barrier stopped him, the energy that glowed all around her was strong, and the wind blew stronger.  
Right beneath her bangs… Lied a moon sign, glowing.

One of the demons shouted, "This girl has the InuYoukai Blood on her vains! Quickly! Retreat!"  
The demons left, with all their might, while Rin fainted once more in the forest.

At that moment, Sesshomaru came, and took the girl in his arms, 'Well… This is getting interesting…' He thought.

The next day, Rin woke up in her room, a bit tired, she looked at her private space a bit confused, and heard some knocking on the door, "Rin! It's me, Kuroe, can I come in?" He said politely, Rin allowed him.

"Good morning! Did you sleep well?" He said happily, Rin nodded, "Uhm, yes!" She said somehow confused, surprisingly, she didn't remember what happened… Yesterday?  
"Say, Kuroe, did something… Happen yesterday? Something unusual…" She asked, "Hmm? Yesterday? Nope, just the usual thing, like every day" He answered.  
Rin felt weird, did she had a dream? Perhaps?

She then felt dizzy, "Owh! Kuroe… Can you please bring me a glass of water?" She asked, Kuroe nodded and asked her to wait for him.

Rin then sighed and lied down on her bed, how exactly was 'Yesterday'?

Kuroe came a few moments later, with a glass of cold sparkling water, "Here you go"  
"Thanks!" She said.  
"I have great news today!" He said happily, Rin still drinking her glass of water looked at him curiously, Kuroe continued, "Sesshomaru-Sama, our lord, has gave us the permission to go out on the town, he also gave you the accord to buy whatever you'd like! We'll be spending the day at the Main Town of The West Lands below the mountain Today!" he said with a smile, Rin's eyes widened, And split some of the water, a wide smile appeared on her face, "REALLLLLY?!" She said happily, Kuroe nodded, "Really!"  
Rin jumped out of the bed, "Hurrayy!"  
Kuroe smiled, Rin was happy, and that's all that mattered.

After eating breakfast, Rin and Kuroe went outside riding Ah-Uhn, a Two Headed Reptile-Like horse demon, who served the InuYoukai family for a long time.

A few minutes later, they were at the Main Village, the place was full of townspeople, Rin smiled widely, it was the first time she went to a town! She saw human people, outside of Demon bloodlines, her eyes widened each time she saw a shop, until one of them, caught her attention.

It was called the 'Kimono Ohana Shop'  
Rin curiously entered the shop, to see the room filled with various Kimono's of fine lace, Rin's smile became wider, "How… Pretty!" She said happily, Kuroe, who followed her, also smiled, "Is one of them getting into you? You can buy whatever you want! It's your day!" he said.  
Rin looked into the shop, until an old man, who was the shop owner came, "Well Well, how can I help you, little lady?" He said with a gentle smile, Rin bowed and told him "Oh, I'm just looking… All of those kimono's are pretty!"  
"Aren't they? They were made with the most expensive material, we had a lot of them before, but now…"  
Rin looked at him a bit curious, "Now?" She asked.  
"… Tomorrow we will close the shop" The old main said.  
Rin showed a shocked expression, "But… Why?!"  
"The Kimono's of the shop are too expensive, nobody wants to buy them because they can't afford for one… We can not keep up like this… So we're ending this tomorrow…" He explained.  
Rin looked down, until …  
"You don't have to close the shop, uncle, because I'll buy your Kimono's!"  
"Huh ?" The old man looked at Rin surprised.  
Kuroe looked even more surprised.  
"I do not want to ruin all of my lord's money… So I'm going to buy kimono's of the same color's but different designs…" She explained, The old man still a bit shocked asked her, "Hum! Well… What color then?"  
Rin thought for a moment, and then, she remembered the shining golden eyes of her savior, back in the forest, the golden eyes of the man who saved her… And then answered, "Yellow"

That day, The kimono Ohana shop was able to continue his business for another 3 years.  
And whenever a new customer came, the old man would always say, "Here, we have all kinds of Kimono's… Except the Yellow ones"  
And if one of them asked him why…  
Knowing no one would believe him, he'd just say: "We do not sell the color of the sun"  
A phrase with no meaning.  
That can only be understood later on.

Since that day, Rin wore only Yellow Kimono's, they suit her very well, and she looked beautiful, and from that day on.  
She was known as 'Yellow Flower'.

Every day, she'd smile, every day, she'd come and visit the townspeople, and give them some food, she had the permission to leave the empire, as the lord allowed her to, time passed by and Rin already became 12 Years old, she was respected and now being called a 'Lady' at the empire, something InuKimi didn't approve…  
And every day, she looked even more cheerful, brighter, and prettier, and somehow stronger, her eyesight didn't get worse, somehow, it was as if she was never weak to begin with, and after being inspected by many western doctors, they would always say "She is perfectly healthy!"

And every day, She would think less of her Inu Friend, until she completely forgot about him.  
But one day, while she was walking in the InuYoukai Garden.  
She saw a familiar white figure lying down beneath a tree.

'I-Inu-San?!' She rushed closer.  
When she finally got near the tree, she noticed… It wasn't the big white dog she thought it would be.  
It was a handsome man with long silvered hair, resting beneath that tree.

It was Rin's first encounter with the lord of the west Lands, Sesshomaru…  
Or was it?

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Hello! Again, thank you for waiting, I'm sorry the previous chapter wasn't very good, but I was in a hurry, I tried to make this Chapter as enjoyable as possible, so yeah !  
And again, sorry if you'd find some grammatical errors, please try to enjoy the story without paying much attention!

Thank You! 


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello!  
Im SO sorry for the late update I was so busy at school! Thankfully I had good marks on my very first exams!  
Thank you Again For Reading This Fanfiction.  
Please remember to review the story, it will be gladly appreciated.  
I would like to thank every little fans out there who managed to support me all this time.  
Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Relationship…?

Rin walked slowly towards the man's body, he was clearly not human, and somehow, looked familiar, she squatted next to him and gazed at his face, he looked so… Beautiful and fragile, he seemed even more beautiful than any other women on earth, Rin started blushing, was he actually a male or a female? Such beauty could not be from the opposite gender.

She then saw his pale white milky skin, it looked so soft, that she unconsciously tried to reach his cheek, but just as she tried to touch his beautiful skin did he open his eyes.

Rin backed off and fell over as soon as she noticed, the man looked at her expressionless.

She quickly stood up and got rid of the dirt on her kimono, and then said with pride, "Y-You shouldn't be here! It's the InuYoukai Empire Doors! You'd be in big trouble if the lord of this land found out about you!" She shouted with might.

The man turned, stood up, and then walked up to her, he was really tall! So tall that Rin couldn't even reach his chest, the man then gave her one of his mean glares, Rin backed away, that's right, no matter how beautiful he is, he is still a demon, and probably a powerful one, but somehow, his golden eyes kept captivating her, the straight look coming from his face warmed her somehow, but this was not the time to think, Rin was in serious trouble.

"I, Euh! What are you trying to do?! You can't kill me!" She said trying to mask away her fear, the man then said, "How So? " with the same evil glare.

She then looked at the ground thinking of a good reason and came up with "B-Because I'm the lord's future bride!"

The man widened his eyes, Rin continued, still proud of her brilliant lie, "That's right! If the lord ever finds out that you killed me, he will hunt you down and torn you into pieces! Everybody will be after you, your life will be full of disaster!" She said proudly while pointing her finger at him.

Somehow it seemed as if he was about to laugh, but he didn't, a faint faint faint smile on his face appeared, but quickly turned into a smirk, he then patted her on the head, "Is that so?"  
He then walked towards the forest and left without adding any other word, Rin fell down, still looking at the forest's path, she was trembling, "A-Ah… That was close!" she said while sighing, 'But I should probably have not lied… Maybe he knows Sesshomaru-Sama? Not like I met him but… I've never seen an InuYoukai so… If he's part of them, then I'll be in serious trouble!' She thought while biting her lips.

Rin then stood up and ran towards the empire, and decided to go and talk to Kuroe, who is the most understanding demon of the whole empire, after talking things out, Kuroe looked a bit awkward, but yet decided to answer her, "Ehm, So you say you met a beautiful long silvered hair demon with pure golden eyes near the forest's entrance?" He said a bit worried, Rin nodded, he continued, "… And so in order to NOT get killed you decided to tell him that you are the Lord's future bride to bear his heir? Is that it?"  
Rin nodded again.

Kuroe was on the verge of facepalming, but didn't… Not in front of Rin, he clearly had something on his mind, but didn't want to say anything, nor show anything, he gave her a friendly pat and said, "That's good Rin, I mean you managed to pull of something in order to not get killed but… You shouldn't lie to people, no matter what happens, especially the white haired ones…" He said with a sweat drop on his cheek, Rin looked confused, "But the servants of the castle always told me that I should Lie if my life depends on it" She answered while pouting.

Kuroe corrected himself "I can't doubt that Rin but… Some people can be… Euh how can I put it, Let me give you a simple exemple…" He said.  
Rin sat and listened carefully to Kuroe, "Imagine if the person who was about to kill you was close to the family, and that if he actually believed your lie, would tell it to everybody including the lord… That would be a problem, and the start of a rumor that would make the lord uncomfortable right?" He explained, Rin widened her eyes, and then gave a mean look to Kuroe, "I get the feeling you know something, Kuroe!" She said with a mad tone, Kuroe tried to clear his mistake, "What? No! I'm just as ignorant as you!" (Lie)

Rin then stood up and decided to calm herself, "fine then, I won't lie to WHITE HAIRED PEOPLE anymore, other than that, if my life depends on it, I will continue lying" She said while proudly walking towards her room.

Kuroe, on the other hand sighed, 'I should had just kept my mouth shut, Sesshomaru-Sama, why choose today? What were you thinking carelessly showing her your Human Form?' He thought to himself.

Back to Cute little Rin.  
She was resting on her room and thinking in the same time, 'What if Kuroe what kuroe said was true? What if that guy knew our Lord? Would he tell him?... Ah… I would be executed if that happens! Or burnt alive! Or worse! Tortured to death!'  
She let her imagination flow and turned on every little side of the bed till she grew tired, and decided to sleep, after a while, it was diner time, Kuroe was just about to call Rin for dinner, until he heard a scream.  
He immediately rushed towards Rin's Room, and opened the door, "RIN! What's going o-" he couldn't finish, his serious motivation to save Rin faded, and left a surprised look.  
Rin was crying "AH KUROE! HELP! I'M DYING!" she said.  
Kuroe looked confused, and asked, "W-What is it Rin?" He came closer and then started to smell something weird, what was it…  
"I-I'm bleeding!" She shouted, Kuroe then asked Rin with panic, "Where?! I'll heal your wound!" He said, until she blushed and closed her eyes, not wanting to say anything.

Kuroe looked confused for a moment, and then IMMIDIATELY BLUSHED, "Oh… Oh no… It's too soon! Way too soon!" He said with panic, the other servants came and rushed in, "What's the matter Kuroe? Is Rin alright?!" They all said worried, Kuroe started trembling.  
"get out…" he murmured.  
"What?" They said confused.  
He shouted, "ALL OF YOU! GET OUT!" He shouted, they all got out confused, Kuroe started breathing heavily and repeated, "Not good, not good, not good, not good at all! And there is no female servants today!" He said, Rin was still confused, but in full panic too, she then said "Kuroe?! What's wrong?! Will I die?! Will I really die?!" She said with tears flowing from her eyes, Kuroe then gave her a good smile, "Oh no, don't worry Rin! You're fine! There is nothing wrong with you!" He said still sweating like crazy.

Rin then gave him a relieved look, "Ah, that's good, but… How do I sto—" She couldn't finish until Kuroe shouted, "DON'T ASK ME! I—I mean… Rin… You shouldn't Ask a male stuff like that… And you shouldn't also—I give up!" He shouted while falling on his knees.

But everyone could agree Kuroe went a bit too far there.

He started thinking, 'There is only one girl in this empire… And that's…'  
… InuKimi.

Kuroe couldn't think of InuKimi coming here and telling Rin about her…, Ahm, In other words, they planned to prepare themselves to warn Rin when she reaches 14, but somehow, they came sooner than planned, 12 years old?! Almost 13? Really? That was beyond normal, Kuroe couldn't bear to think any further, but before he knew it, the rumor of Rin hitting puberty already started spreading, even further and further…  
Until it reached InuKimi's ear.

"What? She already reached that stage?! But she's still so young!" InuKimi shouted at her deluding servant, "But that's the truth! Although she is still extremely young… She reached it already!" The servant said trying to defend himself, InuKimi sighed and sat down on her futon, "I already thought you were feeding her too much meat, due to the rich value of the food she's eating, it managed to make her hit that stage already, but I thought it wouldn't matter, since she's so weak…" She said.  
"Yes but we thought that giving her a good nutrition she would stay at least a bit healthy, considering she's very weak, but I never thought it would… Make it process faster…" He tried to explain, InuKimi found out it was too suspicious, "I thought so too, how odd… But anyways, how did she take it? I believe you told her about it already?" She murmured.

The servant then gave a little clumsy look, "M-My lady, we are all males in this empire, the female Servants are resting in this period of the year, due to the same reasons, so we couldn't…" He tried to say, InuKimi stopped him instantly "I know where you are getting at, impudent little loon, you want me to go and appease her fear is that it?" She went straight to the point, "with all the respect…"

"Oh now come on, not like I have a choice… Fine… I am going to tell her about it, just this once, now leave" She said angry, He nodded, bowed and left.

InuKimi laid down, and sighed, 'How odd, not only is it early, but on the same period of us, Youkai? Something smells fishy…' She murmured.

**TO BE CONTINUED…**

Hey sorry it was a short Chapter, and a late one, I know its unforgiveable, but… Yeah I'm very busy now cause of the exams and all, but I will continue this story till the end!

Please Review for some more support.  
TY


End file.
